Star Wars - Kari Gerris, Slave of Nar Shaddaa
by Famine2.0
Summary: A Reboot of the Kari Gerris series. A take on the Slave Leia subgenre of Star Wars, Bounty Hunter Kari Gerris is taken as a slave by Nallo the Hutt, crime lord of Nar Shaddaa.
1. Prologue

Hello. A while back, on a different account, I uploaded my first story, Kari Gerris, about a bounty hunter turned slave girl to Nallo the Hutt on Nar Shaddaa. However, I have come to the conclusion that the account was hacked and all my stories were deleted. Since I recently stated that I would not be redoing any of my stories, and the amount of followers for my Doctor Who story has significantly grown, I decided that, if I am going to reboot this story, I'm going to make a new account to do so. So, here is my reboot, "Kari Gerris, Slave of Nar Shaddaa," which no longer takes place during the Clone Wars; it instead takes place between Episodes III and IV, which I think is a really great period in the Star Wars Universe and isn't used well often enough. Also, please note that this reboot will be a bit more mature than my previous rendition.

By the way, the reason this Prologue is so long is so that I can get all of the non-slavery parts out of the way and immediately enter the main portion of the series right on chapter 1. If you wish to move on, you can. You just won't know why Kari is becoming a slave in the first place.

I hope you enjoy the reboot.

* * *

Star Wars - Kari Gerris, Slave of Nar Shaddaa

Prologue

Kari Gerris had several rules on Nar Shaddaa.

Number 1: Don't GO to Nar Shaddaa. Too late for that.

Number 2: Don't accept any contracts on Nar Shaddaa. Oops. What about the next one?

Number 3: Don't go to any of the Casinos or Bars or Clubs. Been to a bar and club, now, and just about to enter a Casino.

Number 4: Don't, just DON'T, gamble. She'd been gambling since she landed on the Hutt moon, although not in the since she had originally intended for the rule.

Number 5: Don't drink or take any drugs or alcoholic beverages. That should really go without saying, and it's so far been the only rule Kari hadn't broken.

Number 6: Don't. Under any circumstances. Ever. **EVER. DEAL WITH THE HUTTS**. She was about to do that just now.

Kari Gerris had a rough start on Nar Shaddaa and it had yet to get better. She guessed that it had all gone wrong when she'd bought a smuggler's vessel back on Corellia called the Red Raven. It had cost her a lot of credits, which in fact she didn't have. She loaned the money through a bank and set about trying to correct her mistake, desperate for creds. She considered trying to sell the Red Raven, but she guessed that for how eagerly the Smuggler had sold it to her, that would not be a good idea. That's when she landed here, on Nar Shaddaa. A shady Bothan who called himself Kido had messaged her about an easy contract with the promise of paying off her debt.

Kari had met Kido in bar called Smugglers Last Drink. Afters stepping through the door, she realized things were about to go south, quick. With a name like that, there's nowhere else it _could _go. Kido had informed her that her target was girl named Myrelle Kando, and she didn't have a bounty on her head per se; she was a friend of Kido's who had gotten in trouble with Nallo the Hutt. Nallo the Hutt was the real person in charge of Nar Shaddaa, contrary to the Imperial propaganda. If you wanted to get somewhere in life on Nar Shaddaa, you talked to Nallo the Hutt.

After meeting Kido and accepting the contract, she followed the lead he'd given her and went to a club where Myrelle often spent her time. She went in knowing that once she came out, it was entirely likely Nallo would want her head for trying to get in between him and Myrelle. The only thing she found that belonged to Myrelle was an invitation to, "The Glorious Jewel." That was Nallo's Casino, named after the Hutt home planet of Nal Hutta (the planet which Nar Shaddaa orbited), which translates to glorious jewel in Huttese. She messaged Kido and told him about her progress just before hopping into her newly acquired ship and flying to the casino.

Kari adjusted her black hair, tied in a pony tail. Her green eyes were covered with a black rangefinder. She was armed with an E-11 at her hip and a DL-44 hidden in her sleeve. She didn't think anybody would find it odd she was wearing such a thick jacket; it was pretty cold on Nar Shaddaa at night. Taking a deep breathe, she took a step and entered the Casino.

The bitter and sour smell was the most prevalent thing as she walked in. All kinds of species littered the floor, both standing up and asleep on the floor, drunker than a dead man. The humans were the minority, and there were no females that she recognized. At least, not on the Casino floor, and definitely not wearing clothes. On pedestals above them, and some even in cages near the ceiling, women, human and otherwise, danced in skimpy outfits, using the term loosely. Men jeered and stared at the near-naked women. Many of them wore collars around their necks. _Slaves,_ thought Kari. Not a good sign. _Let's hope that Myrelle isn't already collared._

Scanning with her rangefinder, she quickly found Myrelle on the Casino floor. Kari wiped the sweat from her brow as she moved to intercept the young woman. She neared the table at which sat a Pazaak dealer and three other men, likely all working for Nallo, and Myrelle, stupidly wearing a blue dress with a very low neckline. Why any woman would be stupid enough to show that much cleavage willingly in a scummy place like this, Kari had only one answer: Myrelle was drunk out of her mind. The Pazaak dealer and the men, however, were obviously not, sitting up straight, and hands on their blasters.

Kari nudged Myrelle. Myrelle ignored her. Kari pushed Myrelle harder, saying, "Myrelle Kando?"

Myrelle smiled and looked up. "Yeah?" she slurred. Kari could smell the alcohol on her breathe.

"Myrelle, I'm here to take you back to Kido."

"Kido can suck it," said one of the men. "Miss Kando was j_ust_ about to win the jackpot on Pazaak, weren't you Myrelle?"

Myrelle nodded eagerly. "I can feel it. I'm going to win this time." Kari looked at the table and noticed that for her side deck, Myrelle had placed two sixes. Unless she was extremely lucky, she was not going to get close enough or she was going to go over 20. These thugs were goading her into playing until she ran out of credits and owed them money. Kari now had a good guess where all of these slave girls came from; women who had a bit too much to drink and got a bit to trusting and played a bit too much Pazaak. A good scheme, if it weren't so twisted.

The Pazaak dealer played a card for Myrelle. Nine. Myrelle looked at it, not comprehending.

"Listen, Kando," said Kari, "If you weren't worth so much to Kido I'd leave you here. You probably deserve whatever's coming to you. But I need the credits, so you're coming with me."

"That so?" said a voice behind her. Kari turned. A large Kel Dor security guard stood there, blaster ready. "It'd look bad for someone like you to be seen dragging this one out without a bounty on her head."

_There goes that plan,_ thought Kari. "Nevermind , then." Kari turned to Myrelle. "Listen, Kando, let's get out of here before you start owing these punks some real money."

"Oh, she already owes us money," said the Pazaak dealer. "Quite a bit of it, too. She's trying to pay it off, now."

"Oh, for the love of..." muttered Kari, exasperated and getting flustered. "Can I pay it off somehow?"

"That depends," said one of the men. "You got six hundred thousand credits on you?"

_Six hundred thousand credits?! How do you lose that much credits on Pazaak in one night?! There's no way this woman is stupid enough to fall for the same few tricks twice._ Kari looked around. She was beginning to sweat. The unsettling stares of the men were making her feel self-conscious. From the guard's reaction, they knew who she was. She might be able to intimidate them, although they didn't seem so intimidated right now. She could fight her way out. _No, because even if only a quarter of the thugs in here had blasters, I'd be dead before I reached the door._

"How about a game of Pazaak?" she suggested. "Best two rounds out of three, and if we win, she's absolved of all the debt."

"Alright," said the Dealer. "But if you lose, then half the debt's yours. Casino policy."

Kari seriously doubted that was the Casino policy. She swallowed. _This is a terrible idea. I'm just going to leave, tell Kido she's a goner._ She looked at Myrelle, smiling like an idiot. _She deserves what she gets for being so stupid. _Kari sat down. _No, no, no, what am I sitting down for?!__  
_

Too late now. The cards had been dealt. She had a +seven, a -three, a +one, and a +two in her side deck. She drew a card to determine who played first. Ten.  
Maybe her luck was turning up. She used the +two and the +one, thinking she could easily subtract them if she needed. The dealer dealt a +two, then a +nine. Then the Dealer pulled something unexpected up; a Double card, making his nine become an eighteen. That was twenty.

Kari stared in horror. Not even twenty seconds in and she had lost a round. She shook her head, pulling herself together. The next one would be different.

She was dealt a -seven, +three, -ten, and +nine. To decide who went first, she pulled a seven. The Dealer pulled a nine. The Dealer dealt a -one and a +ten. She dealt the +nine. The Dealer pulled from the main deck an eight, and then immediately played +one. Kari pulled a six. Taking a risk, she dealt the +three. The Dealer pulled a one from the deck. Kari pulled a five, to her immediate dismay. It put her over twenty, a bust.

"Well, well," said the Dealer, smirking. "Looks like you owe us quite a bit of money, Miss Gerris." Kari gulped. That smirk scared her a little. Roughly, she was grabbed by the arm and pulled out of her seat. Kari kicked the man in the shin as another came and took her blaster, pushing it up against her neck.

"Be a good girl," said the thug, "And come with us quietly."

"What are you doing?" said a voice behind them. An Imperial Officer stood there, with two Stormtroopers next to him, one of them so small and petite it had to have been a woman. "I said, what are you doing?"

The Kel Dor moved to intercept the Officer. "These two women owe a great deal of money to Nallo the Hutt. They're going to be taken to the back room to... pay it off."

"I'm not sure where you're from, Kel Dor, but in the Empire, slavery is frowned upon. I order you to release these two women, and all the other slaves you harbor in this establishment."

The Kel Dor growled. "Sure, one second." He moved to head to the back room, but before he had gone ten paces, he whirled around, blaster in hand, and shot the Officer in the head. The Stormtroopers pulled their blasters out, but the man was shot down before he had a chance, and a Rodian kicked the blaster out of the woman's. She was knocked to the ground as her helmet rolled off her head. She was orange haired, and beautiful.

The Dealer, who had remained calm, nodded to the fallen Stormtrooper. "Pick her up, and take her with Miss Kando and Miss Gerris. Maybe this will teach those Imperial Scum who's really in charge here." With that, Kari, the flame-haired Stormtrooper, and the still drunkenly delighted Myrelle were hauled gruffly to the back of the Casino. Kari guessed it would be a long time before she would leave.

* * *

Again, sorry you had to read so much. I just wanted to get all of this out of the way before I actually started the series.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

Wow, okay. As I've said before, sorry for slamming you with that GIANT prologue. I'll try not to make the chapters that long, but no guarantees. Oh, and as I've also said already, I would like to warn you that I will be a bit more explicit with this one. I'm trying not to go too far with it (because some stories are just flat out _**GROSS.** I'm not going there.),_ but I'll probably straddle the lines a bit more than my previous version.

Anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Star Wars - Kari Gerris, Slave of Nar Shaddaa

Chapter 1:

Kari Gerris, Myrelle Kando, and the yet-unidentified woman Stormtrooper were dragged into the back room. There they entered an elevator, and one of the men, the Pazaak Dealer, pushed the button for the penthouse. The elevator rose quickly, and arrived at the top floor in seconds. There they entered into a small foyer, where four more scantily clad women danced atop pedestals, out of which protruded small, steel poles. Kari guessed what was coming for her, and steeled herself, fear forming a rock in her stomach.

They exited the foyer and into a much larger room, with a large rectangular dance floor, out of which streamed an array of different colored lights. On the wall to the right was a much grander pedestal than the previous ones, without a pole. Kari guessed that was where the singer, if there was one, was to take its place. More half-clothed women covered the dance floor, this time with other men and aliens dancing around them, those with their clothes still on. The women appeared to be having a hard time remaining composed as the others groped them.

Around the floor, there was a raised walkway, where those not dancing lounged about. Four or five held a slave girl (sometimes two) in their arms or in their lap, groping or kissing their victim. Couches and pillows were scattered about helter skelter.

Beyond that, on the north side of the room, was a grand dais. On the corner of the dais sat a small krayt dragon, with a sort of metal tube on its back. However, Kari merely noticed the krayt dragon, as her eyes were taken away from it by the large, green form of Nallo the Hutt. The Hutt had voluminous, yellow, reptilian eyes, with green, slimy scales. His arms were long, for a Hutt. His eyes were also quite capable as well, because as soon as they left the foyer they were noticed.

"Ha ha ha," laughed the Hutt in a low voice. "The great Kari Gerris finally makes her way to me." The dance floor cleared almost immediately. "Dasynd, you have outdone yourself this time."

"She came to us, Exalted One," said the Pazaak Dealer. Dasynd. That was his name. Kari made a mental note to kill him first when she had the chance. "It was pure luck that this brazen beauty came to us." _Brazen beauty? Definitely dying first._

Nallo licked his lips. "And who are the other women? Bring them to me." The men dragged the three women to the Hutt's dais.

"The one in the dress," said Dasynd, fingering Myrelle's golden locks, "is Myrelle Kando. And the Stormtrooper...?"

One of the men grabbed her by the hair roughly and made her look at Nallo. "Ah! L-Lucia Vane!"

Nallo grunted satisfactorily. "Take your clothes off, my dears." Kari stood up straight, but made no other movement. "Or they will be taken from you," said Nallo with a hearty chuckle.

Kari sniffed angrily, but then began to remove her rangefinder. One of the men began to pick up her clothes as she removed her jacket as well. Lucia's belt was quickly snatched up by Dasynd. Myrelle, who still seemed to be as drunk as womp rat, pulled off her dress immediately. Kari was almost not surprised to find out that the woman wore no undergarments. Kari quickly unlatched the belt of her pants, her only remaining article of outer clothes. Of course, once she had done so, she immediately felt hypocritical for mentally condescending Myrelle, because Kari was wearing a black bra and a thong, leaving her rear end completely exposed to the onlookers behind her. A few jeers rose from the crowd. Lucia was the last to be undressed, and wore a midriff undershirt and tight shorts. The only smart one, it seemed.

Nallo eyed them lustily. "Yes, these will make fine additions to my collection." From his pocket, Dasynd pulled three silver collars and latched them onto each of the three women's necks. He was handed a chain by Nallo, which he attached to Kari's collar. _So I'm to be leashed like a dog, am I?_

Nallo tugged on the chain and pulled her up to the dais, so close that she stood nearly on her tip toes. Fear roiled through her body, causing her to shake, but luckily her face didn't show it. Nallo extended his swollen, pink tongue, and licked her lips, then rolled his tongue down her face, down her neck, into the curves of her breasts and cleavage, even pushing her bra down so that it was no longer covering her voluptuous breasts as the Hutt licked every nook and cranny his tongue could reach, even down to the undersides. Oh yes, the mighty and beautiful Kari Gerris, who for so long had hunted down many of his own operatives, was now his, all his. He would not prostitute her to any buyer for any price, like he did his other slaves. No, Kari would be all his own, a trophy to display his power, and to exert his lust. The infamous bounty hunter was now a slave to him, and for no reason would he ever let her out of his sights. Well, except maybe one...

"Take her away," said Nallo, pushing Kari off the dais in a way that would purposefully expose her breasts to as many as possible, "To be fitted in the best, most beautiful garment we have."

As Kari attempted to pull her bra back on and Dasynd took the chain, Dasynd asked, "And the others?"

Nallo laughed. "Take them to be sorted. We need a new singer."

Dasynd nodded, then pulled Kari back, her nipples hardening with the saliva of the Hutt. Lucia gratefully followed without struggle to be sorted. Myrelle, finally, fell asleep in the arms of one of the guards.


	3. Chapter 2

Alrighty. Getting to the good part of the story. **  
**

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Star Wars - Kari Gerris, Slave of Nar Shaddaa

Chapter 2

With a gruff yank of her chain, Kari was pulled through the durasteel doors, which shut behind her, Myrelle, and Lucia. Dasynd smirked at Kari. The other men (excepting the one who carried Myrelle) stayed behind at the elevator. They were several floors below the penthouse now, though which floor Kari wasn't sure.

Kari examined her surroundings. A large, dull room, with several wardrobes and lockers in the back. A woman walked sultrily before them, clad in nothing but a thin, leather bikini bottom, and a sheer, silky bra that did little to cover her voluptuous breasts, hardened nipples clearly visible through the transparent cloth. She also wore several necklaces (besides her collar), bracelets, and rings. Her raven black hair was cut short, so it seemed as to prevent her from using it as covering.

"Good evening," said the women. "I'm Isendre, attendant and keeper of Nallo the Hutt's slaves." She smirked, her cherry lips parting to reveal unnaturally white teeth. "That's you girls, now."

Dasynd handed her the chain for Kari. "This is Nallo's new favorite. She comes with specific instructions for the best outfit we have."

Isendre raised an eyebrow. "Ooh, I have just the thing for you, sweetie." Isendre turned and trotted back to the wardrobe, pulling Kari with her. Dasynd hit a button on the wall panel, and a table extended from the wall. The man carrying Myrelle brought her over and set her down, then left with Dasynd through the elevator again.

Lucia shivered as a Twi'lek attendant came towards her and pulled her to another wardrobe. Isendre rummaged through Kari's wardrobe until she found a green top and bottom. She turned to the girls and said, "Take what's left of your clothes off." Kari sniffed angrily, but did as she was told. She pulled her panties off with ease, but her bra, covered with Nallo's saliva, stuck to her breasts, and had to be cut off by Isendre. "Gave you the tongue job, did he?" asked Isendre. "Yeah, he likes to do that with his favorites. C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." Isendre set down the outfit on the floor, motioning for the Twi'lek to find the rest of the pieces of the outfit, and pulled Kari into a small back room, with a bath drawn up.

Isendre grabbed a bar of soap and began to scrub the saliva off of Kari's breasts, brusquely digging in to the dried slime atop Kari's bare chest. "Your bra is adhesive, without any straps. There can't be anything between your skin and the adhesives." Kari grunted as Isendre scrubbed the other woman's chest. At one point, Isendre's hand slipped and rubbed across Kari's nipples. Isendre giggled, and Kari eyed her strangely. Isendre shook her head. "Sorry. I'm...I'm a lesbian." Kari shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Finally, after about a half hour, Isendre was done. She pulled Kari back into the room, where another wall table had been extended. Kari's new outfit lay on top of it. Isendre told her to stand still as she latched the chain to the wall. Isendre picked up the bottom piece, a light green bikini bottom of a thick material, too thin to be leather, too thick to be plain cloth. She latched it around Kari's womanhood, connecting with two, large, silver rings around her hourglass waist, although Kari suspected it might be on backwards, because it seemed to be clinging to her buttocks extremely tight. As a Zabrak girl brought out a mirror, Kari saw that there was a definite imprint of her rear. Lastly, Isendre attached two dark green, transparent loincloths to the silver rings, sheer cloth extending to her knees.

Next, Isendre grabbed the lime green top piece (which was in fact _two different_ top pieces, just matching strangely shaped. As Isendre pulled on the left side of the adhesive bra, Kari noticed that it covered the front and left of her breast, but the top, underside, and right-inside of her breast were left entirely uncovered. The same was true of the right piece; her front and right side were covered, but the rest remained bared. Both pieces extended to wrap over her shoulders and a little down her back. Finally, Kari noticed that the bra was made of the same material as her bottom piece, but thinner. In the mirror she could see the slight imprint of her nipples. She rolled her eyes.

From a black bag on the table, Isendre pulled a makeup kit, with lipstick, eye shadow, blush, eyeliner, and a bit of glitter. Isendre worked surprisingly quickly on this part, either because she did not apply much, or she was very good at it. When Kari opened her eyes after she was finished, her lips were ruby red, with a slight green shading on her eyelids that highly accentuated her own eye color. Isendre added a little of the glitter to her cheeks, then with a smirk sprinkled some onto her breasts and navel. Moving on, Isendre tugged at Kari's ponytail, frowning. She added a silver hair clip, but did not touch it otherwise.

Only two things were left on the table; a large, silver encrusted emerald, and the soft, leather boots. Kari stepped into the boots as Isendre toyed with the emerald, placing it in different spots on her body. She tried placing it in the area between her breasts and neck, but it didn't look right to Isendre. She shoved it into her cleavage as a wedge between her breasts, but it was highly uncomfortable to Kari, and Isendre felt that it covered her curves too well. "I give up," said Isendre, placing the emerald back on the table.

Finally, Kari was, "Outfitted." Kari guessed that she looked very beautiful in the revealing, green and silver clothing, but she was angry and tired, and only regarded it with contempt. Isendre removed the mirror and Kari looked around, cold. Lucia was also finished now, clad in a tight maroon thong under a red, transparent miniskirt, with a shimmering red bra, not as exotic as Kari's, instead holding a wedge on the underside of Lucia's breasts, prominently exposing her blaring cleavage. Myrelle, still asleep, had been outfitted in only a tight and transparent sea blue dress, leaving Myrelle's own undergarments underneath (that is to say, nothing).

Isendre returned to the three women, smiling wryly. "Now, go to bed, you two," she said to Kari and Lucia. "You have a busy day tomorrow, and it's far too late to do anything else." Isendre gently pushed Kari onto the table extending from the wall. "Tomorrow we'll have some real fun," she said as she protruded a needle from a hidden pouch in her bikini bottom. Gently, she dosed Kari with the anesthetic before she had a chance to react. Kari fell asleep instantly.


	4. Chapter 3

Finally, the moment you've all been waiting for...Kari is formally taken as Nallo the Hutt's favored slave girl.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Star Wars - Kari Gerris, Slave of Nar Shaddaa

Chapter 3

Kari awoke well rested in the morning from a dreamless sleep. The chill of her exposed body instantly reminded her where she was. She sat up and opened her eyes immediately, only to be pulled back down by the chain attached to her neck.

"You're awake," said Lucia. "We've been waiting for you."

"Ugh..." said Myrelle. "Why does my head hurt?"

"You had too much to drink last night, Myrelle," said Kari, with a grim smile. She knew better than to blame the woman for what happened to the three of them, but she couldn't help a wry satisfaction at her punishment for her stupidity. "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember Pazaak...Then there was the Hutt...and then..." she looked down at her apparel. "Oh no. What have I done?"

"Good morning, my dears," said Dasynd, entering the dull room with Isendre behind him. "Nallo is waiting for you, Kari." He eyed her with the expected lingering stare at her bared body as he unhooked the chain from the wall and began to lead her back to the elevator. "Isendre, sort these two, and see if any of them can sing. Nallo wants to hear Lapti Nek."

Isendre turned to Lucia. "You were a Stormtrooper. Do you speak Huttese? And can you sing?"

Lucia nodded. "I'm probably a little rusty at it, but I know Huttese. And I was originally a singer for-"

Isendre cut her off. "As long as you know a little Huttese and can sing. Here, I'll go get your music. Nallo is known to be impatient when he wants something."

That was the last thing Kari heard as Dasynd closed the elevator and hit the button for the penthouse. They arrived once more in seconds. Dread formed in the pit of Kari's stomach as the elevator stopped. Dasynd pulled out a long cloth from his jacket and covered her body with it. He opened the door and slowly moved back into the penthouse room, a sensuous dance being performed at the moment. Dasynd, as well as many others, had learned early to never interrupt anything Nallo was doing, watching, eating, hearing, or saying.

Dasynd led Kari into the back of the room as Nallo saw them. "Stop," he said to the dancers. All eyes immediately turned to Kari and Dasynd as the throng of people moved out of the way. Dasynd led her onto the center of the floor.

"Exalted one," said Dasynd, "I present to you Kari Gerris, formerly renowned bounty hunter, and now your unconditional servant."

With impossible speed, Dasynd ripped away the cloth, exposing Kari and her beautiful form to the occupants of the penthouse. Nallo grunted with delight as he gazed upon her shapely body. Truly her beauty was unmatched on all of Nar Shaddaa. When he returned to Nal Hutta in the coming months for his reunion, Kari Gerris would accompany him, both to show her loveliness and his power. Dasynd motioned for Kari to turn around so all could get a good look at her as he handed the chain to Nallo.

Kari turned once more to Nallo, making sure to maintain an appearance of calm. Nallo tugged, not roughly, but hard enough to show that he was most definitely stronger than her as she stumbled forward and towards the dais. He tugged again and she nearly leaped onto the dais, carefully avoiding the krayt dragon's tail.

She was now face to face with the Hutt, even closer than she was the night before when he had kissed her with his swollen tongue. As if the memory had summoned it, Nallo's tongue appeared from his mouth and slid down his mouth and towards Kari's. Kari found that she could not take her eyes off the Hutt's yellow ones, hypnotizing and huge. Kari's lips felt the familiar feel of his tongue as his sour saliva dripped down her chin. Her breasts, now pushed against the Hutt's body, felt the sticky drool of the Hutt once more ooze into her cleavage. Nallo's tongue retreated into his mouth.

"My dear," said Nallo, "Welcome home."

Kari blinked as fear and desperation overwhelmed her emotions. "Thank you," said Kari slowly. "...Master."

"Sit," said Nallo, rubbing her back with his slimy fingers. Kari turned and sat before him, as much as she could. The chain around her neck forced her to lean against Nallo, half-standing, half-sitting. "Let the festivities begin!" Boomed Nallo.

The crowd around the dais roared in cheers and laughter as the dancers made their way back onto the dance floor.

Nallo's slimy fingers reached down and caressed Kari's shoulder. "Today is my birthday," said Nallo. "You arrived on Nar Shaddaa just in time, Kari."

A strange acceptance came over Kari. The slime of the Hutt's fingers made her back stick to Nallo's belly. "Did I?"

Nallo chuckled. "You have a beautiful body. I'm surprised you did not think to use_ it_ rather than blasters. I know men who would pay fortunes to see a body like yours."

Nallo continued like this for some time, stroking her shoulder or her hair, telling her how beautiful she was, and reminding her that she was his now. Kari found it strange; she had only just first heard about Nallo a few months previous, but Nallo seemed to carry on about her as if they were long rivals. _I must have done more than I thought to him. Maybe I hunted more than a few spies. _

Serving girls brought out trays of food to the dais, a frog-like creature for Nallo and an apple for Kari. Kari ate gratefully, not having had breakfast yet. "I hope you enjoy fruits, Kari, my dear," said Nallo. "We must maintain your beauty."

Kari nodded slowly. "My favorite. Master."

The cold air of the penthouse made her shiver. The serving girl brought a few pillows to the dais and let Kari sit on them, adding to her comfort. In fact, Kari was surprised how comfortable she was on the dais. Nallo's belly was an unexpectedly good cushion, and she soon grew used to his stroking her back. She did not relax, however. Fear and her training kept her from doing that.

Nallo must have sensed her emotions,because he pulled the chain for her to stand up on the dais. "Don't be scared, my lovely. The party's just begun." With his slimy fingers, he reached out and pinched her left nipple, then squeezed the whole of her breast. His tongue once more slithered out of his mouth and made it's familiar way to her breasts.

_Welcome to the rest of your life,_ said a voice in the back of her head as Nallo molested his slave. _His slave. _The thought echoed in Kari's mind.


End file.
